Rosario t Love Song
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {A/U, One-Shot} It was no long that Tsukune lost his parents, and as he was mourning a strange man in white robes decided to take him in. Now he found himself in a new place, new people, new friends and a future new life in a Private school for the rich. Little did he know that said school had secrets hidden within.


Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers; and my knowledge of grammar is limited.**

Rosario + Love Song.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Drama

Type: Alternate universe, One-Shot

PROLOGUE

Night sky shone with the moon's glow as my eyes stares at the majestic sight before me. Platinum pink strands of hair waving in the night's air like silk strands shinning by the moonlight, air of grace and royalty… and those ruby colored eyes that stared at the horizon. All I could say is that a goddess appeared before and I felt breathless…

I couldn't help my self but stare…

Stare at the person who stood above a light post with a silver gown…

Slowly without me noticing, those eyes moved to fall on me and when I came back on my self I was startled by her face.

"W-Who are you…?" I heard my voice ask unconsciously…

The person, a young woman, above just answered with a smirk that sent chills on my spine; and then quickly she jumps away disappearing in the darkness of light…

MAIN

Aono Tsukune, your average teen high school student stood with bags in hand to the new place he will be living from now on.

"Do you find anything strange, Young master?"

Tsukune turns around to address the young maid who spoke to him. He gave her a weak yet kind smile to assure her that everything was fine, "Thank you, just observing the place. I… am preparing mentally for this new place I will be living."

The Maid showed a bit of a small smile but understood, "Ok. Please you may leave your bags anywhere you want. If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask."

The young man nodded and the Maid bowed then retired her self from his presence. His gaze turns once more to the room, a look of hurt and sadness in his eyes. He let go of his bags and falls on the bed beginning to sob as tears run down his cheeks.

It hasn't been so long since Tsukune's parents died in an accident. He still could not believe they were gone; it feels like yesterday that they were just there.

As he was in the funeral, a strange man approached him… that man wore white robes and a rosary in his chest; Tsukune remembered that he could not see the man's eyes as a hood hid them. This man said that saw potential in him and requested the authorities to become Tsukune's guardian. The authorities were planning to give Tsukune to the remaining family members but it seems this man was well known; so without any other problems Tsukune was adopted by him and named his successor.

Tsukune now found himself in the dorms of a new school, which was being lead by his new guardian… For what it looked like, the man seems to hold some power and also seems to have money. Why would any random man like that would pick Tsukune, a random stranger, and take him under his wing and name it successor? He thinks there is something deep hidden away for the reason. But the man was mysterious and his aura sent chills at Tsukune.

God… he missed his parents. He wished to be with them again.

A knock made Tsukune snap off his trance and look at the door, "Yes?"

"May I come in?" the voice was male and authority holding. It was the man that took him in.

"Yeah, Mikogami-san."

The door opened and from it emerged the man in white robes. He also wore his usual smirk on his face as he observes about.

"You haven't finish unpacking?"

Tsukune negated with his head, "I was too tired. So I took a nap sir." Tsukune smiled weakly.

"I see." The man spoke, his usual expression turning neutral, "Well I just wanted to say that tonight is the opening ceremony celebration party, and I will take the chance to Introduce you… and may perhaps find a new love?" Last part he smirked.

Tsukune smiled sadly once more, He knew the man had good intentions but he did not feel in the mood for romance. His parents died not so long ago after all. Even so he stood and bowed, "Thank you, but I do not feel good enough for romance right now Mikogami-san." The stood back up and smiled, "But I am grateful at what you had done for me."

The man named Mikogami nodded, "Just be ready by then and come down. We will have it on the gym."

"Yes sir."

As the man leaves the room, Tsukune decided to start unpacking. He wondered what the future stood for him.

Hr

Evening came at least and after some preparations, Tsukune was ready. Finishing some loose ends, he observed himself in the mirror and noted how he looked in a tux. It was way too fancy for his tastes.

With a shrug, he took his keys and heads his way towards his destination.

Several minutes passed as he made his way to the gym. He hoped things went well but if he started to feel out of himself he thought to excuse himself out. Just trying to be optimistic but the boy was still mourning in a sense.

While in his thoughts, he did not realize a stampede like approach that was coming to him as someone dash in a hurry.

"Whaa! I'm late, I'm going to be late!" A feminine voice was heard; this time Tsukune's attention was caught. "W-Wah wah, LOOK OUT!"

Tsukune turned around just in time to clash with someone who seemed to trip with her heels. He grunted as his back fell hard on concrete.

POGUI

(Pogui?) Tsukune thought as his hand squeezed something soft.

"Eeep!"

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and found his face to face with green ones. Those green ones stared down at him in embarrassment and fear.

"Uhm… please, don't squeeze me like that…" he heard her said; yes he realized the one on top of him was a girl.

His eyes wandered down and saw that his palm had a handful of soft chest pillows.

"WHAAA!" He cried and pushed her away.

"Kyaa!" The girl fell on her back a few meters away.

Tsukune quickly groveled towards this new person, "I'm sorry, I am terribly sorry!" still he could not take off his mind how soft they felt, (argh! Bad Tsukune!)

"I, Its alright… I assume it was not on purpose and… I was the one who fell on you so…" The girl spoke.

Tsukune raised his gaze and finally observed who clashed with him. It was a young girl around his age, pale pink colored hair that was long and cascaded behind her. She wore an evening gown so he assumed she was also heading to the ceremony. He noticed those green eyes observing him with anxiety and made him snap off his thoughts.

Quickly, Tsukune stood back up and bowed, "Seriously, I am really sorry. My name is Aono Tsukune." Then Tsukune offered his hand to help her up with a smile.

The girl decided to take it and help her self to her feet. Once up she bowed in a courtesy way, holding each side of her skirt with a hand, "Good evening Aono-san. I am Akashiya Moka. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Are you also going to the celebration?" Tsukune asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes… uhm… But I seem to be lost." She said with worry. "Would you please help me out Aono-san?"

"Yeah sure." He turned sideways, "This way please." And began to walk his way.

The girl named Moka joined his side and took a hold of his arm for support as she smiles at him making him feel a bit embarrassed about it, but didn't mind it.

Hr

There was a huge crowd gathering at the gym. Families of all parts chat among them selves and showing off achievements and status.

Among them were adults and children, greeting each other and letting know how their children would attend this private school for the rich.

Tsukune and Moka were in awe as they scan around the place and see how high class everything was.

"I kind of feel off place." Tsukune mumbled.

Moka looked at him with tilting her head in confusion, "What do you mean? Weren't you in one before?"

"Actually…" He began with a sheepish smile, "This is my first time in a high class party."

"Oh. Well, I had been in many before so if you have any questions I will be happy to answer Aono-san." Moka smiled. Tsukune somehow felt a bit giddy at the sight… she had such a beautiful smile.

"Y-Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"Moka-sama~!"

Both teens turned towards the area were they heard someone call out and found a young girl, younger than them, walk in a hurry towards. She also wore an evening gown but the most curious thing was the witch hat and cape accessory.

"Yukari~" Moka voiced.

The girl arrived and hugged the older girl, "Where were you? I was looking for you!"

"Oh… I got lost." Moka blushed.

"Ah, why am I not surprised." The younger one teased. Then she realized that there were someone else with them… and her dear Moka was holding his arms. This made the young girl jea… furious and spoke once more with venom, "Moka-sama, who is this… peasant?"

Tsukune frowned, how rude.

"Uhm, he is Aono Tsukune-san… he helped me." The pinklette smiled sheepishly.

"I see…" the girl named Yukari mumbled. With a snap, she unhooked Moka from Tsukune's arm and began pulling her away, "Come with me Moka-sama, its been a while so we need to talk~"

"Ah, wait, Yukari!" Moka gave Tsukune an apologetic smile while being dragged.

Tsukune smiled and waved letting her know that it was all right. As both girls disappeared in the crowd, Tsukune sighed. He decided to get something to eat so he marked the food and beverage table as his destination.

Hr

Surprised was an understatement, is how he felt as his eyes scans the whole area. Rich people… there were just about anything here. No matter, he grabbed a plate and began gathering what ever he liked.

However, as he filled his plate, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry." He apologize, "I wasn't looking my way."

"…"

Tsukune looked in confusion. Before him with another place at hand and some stuff stood another girl. Lavender colored messy hair adorned her head and he could notice her icy blue eyes stab him as if they wanted to carp at his soul. The lollipop on her mouth moved from one side to the other as if she is waiting for something.

"Uhm…" Tsukune tried to speak.

The girl pointed at the table with her finger, "I… want to get that so… please."

"Ah! Right! Sorry." Tsukune moved letting her pass. "I am Aono Tsukune, and you might me?"

The girl stood quiet for a couple of seconds and then spoke without looking at him, "Shirayuki Mizore."

"Pleased to meet you Shirayuki-san." Tsukune smiled.

"Here…" she spoke and put something on his plate, "Try it."

"Oh? Ah, thanks." He thanked and she nodded. His continued to wander and gather the rest of his wants when his vision was blocked by a cup of punch. "Eh?" His eyes moved and saw Mizore again offering the cup.

"Oh thanks." He took it with his free hand and noticed how cold it was, "Ah, its really cold! But I do not see that much ice in it."

"I cooled it for you…" She informed. "Tastes better…"

"Really? Uhm… I am grateful." He smiled sheepishly, "Gee, you offered me these things to me and I don't know how to thank you enough back. You're really kind."

Mizore's eyes lit a bit, her porcelain like skin had a slight pinker hue but almost not noticeable. She adverted her eyes a bit to avoid contact, "No… just thought you might like."

"Well, I have to repay somehow. So if you ever need anything, let me know." Tsukune finished with the lavender girl nodding.

Hr

Tsukune sat in a corner as he observed the party. The conversation he had with the lavender girl was interesting and weird at the same time. She did not speak much but it was not obnoxious. Then after he finished his meal he took the chance to wander. Now he sat observing the public gathering, as soon will be the announcement and dance.

Down in the distance in the crowd he managed to catch Moka and that young girl Yukari. But they seemed to have engaged in a conversation or what it looked like an argument with a blue haired girl who wore a black evening gown. Said gown really showed the blue hair's torso curves and chest assets.

He stood up and decided to head their way and greet when his new guardian stopped him.

"Tsukune." Mikogami spoke calling his attention.

Tsukune turned to face the older man, "Mikogami-san."

"How you like it so far? This celebration."

"It's doing alright sir. It has been interesting."

"Good." The man nodded. "I am glad that at least you feel better."

The man smirked, "I also assume you met… some people?"

Tsukune blushed a bit, "Uhm… yeah."

"Well, I am glad you are making friends so fast." Then the man turned and began his walk away from, "Come. Its almost time."

"Yes sir."

Hr

The lights were turned off leaving the room in total darkness. Then spotlights popped showing the stage. In it stood Mikogami, his robes shinning by the light.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you all to Youkai Academy's new term opening celebration. I hope you all are having a great night." The man spoke getting everyone's attention.

"As you can see, we all gather here to welcome our new children whom enrolled in this school to learn how exist and survive on the outside world. So welcome all."

The man's eyes glowed bellow the hood as his grin grew, "I am the head master of this school as many know… so I promise you all that I will do my best to guard your children… although accidents may happen unfortunately…"

Everyone chuckled taking it as a joke.

"But our school had been here for many generations to teach our kids the skills needed to avoid said accidents; grow up and be sample adults that can co-exist with everything else."

Mikogami extended his hand to his side requesting Tsukune to step into the light, "But aside of that, I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce some body."

Tsukune timidly stood besides the man and this one let a hand rest on his shoulder, "This boy here is Aono Tsukune… because an unfortunate event he lost his parents and now is living with me."

Mumble could be heard from the audience.

"So here and now I declare that Tsukune will be my successor for the future." He declared, "I see great potential in him and I am sure he will carry on my legacy."

More mumble from the public. Tsukune felt nervous. He also realized that certain pairs of eyes were looking at him with extreme surprise.

"Speak my boy, talk about you." Mikogami requested Tsukune.

"Uhm…" Tsukune did not know what to say; regardless he bowed to the crowd, "As you learned I am Aono Tsukune… I may be inexperienced in many things but I give my best and try to see things in an optimistic way. I may not be worthy but I'll try to meet your expectations, I'll be in your care."

"Good my boy." Mikogami finished, then he turned to the audience, "Well everyone, its time for the dances, so enjoy your selves."

As lights went back to normal, music began and Tsukune head his way out.

Hr

He was not up for dances. He did not feel like it. So he decided to head out for some fresh air. As Tsukune finds himself outside, he could see the moon giving her light down to the earth like a fantasy scene. Around him were light posts to show the way as he venture deeper.

As he walks down, he sensed movement and could observe a shadow jump from tree to tree to stop above one of the light posts.

The Night sky shone with the moon's glow as his eyes stares at the majestic sight before him. His eyes see a young girl standing on top of the post; her Platinum pink strands of long hair waving by the night's wind. She seemed to have an aura of royalty to her… like a porcelain princess that was to be observed behind a glass window.

He observed her ruby red eyes stare blankly at the night sky as if she was taking in everything around her.

(A goddess…) he thought… he felt breathless.

He couldn't help but stare. Stare at the person who stood above a light post with a silver gown…

The girl's head turned slightly and her eyes fell on Tsukune for the first time. Tsukune flinched back a bit, those eyes felt as if she was staring directly at his soul.

"W, Who are you…?" Tsukune managed to voice, sweat on his back as he felt wonder, nervousness and fear.

The girl above him answered with a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Tsukune…" she mumble softly almost inaudible.

"Huh?" Tsukune was surprised, how did she?

With no further a due, the girl jumped away and disappeared in the darkness.

"Who… was that girl?" Tsukune mumbled, "She… knew my name…"

Tsukune frowned but turned around and decided to head back. Maybe the punch was spiked and made him see things… he should lay down.

Several minutes in his walk he finds him self on first sight of Moka falling face first on the path.

"Owie… I don't like these heels!" The pinklette cried in protest.

"Akashiya-san?"

The girl looked above her and caught Tsukune looking at. She blushed and quickly tried to stir herself in a proper manner, "A… Aono-kun! Uhm… you caught me again in an unsightly manner…" She said crestfallen.

Tsukune chuckled and decided to help her, "Its ok Akashiya-san. Do not worry about me."

"Moka."

"Huh?"

"Please call me Moka. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Oh! Yes, yes we are." Tsukune smiled and he helped her up her feet.

"May I call you Tsukune?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded.

"Why are you out here, Moka-san?" he asked in wonder.

"Uhm, well… there was a bit of trouble inside and…" She began playing with her index fingers sheepishly, "I decided to head out for some fresh air. You?"

"Same. I… am not in the mood to dance."

"You aren't?"

"Yeah, uhm… it's a long story."

"Oh." She said a bit saddened. "I am here to listen any time." Then smiled.

"Thank you." Then Tsukune noticed something, "Oh no. Your silver dress got torn."

"Eh?" She looked down at the torn hem of the dress, "Crap baskets!"

"Oh, you say that too…"

Moka blushed, "Forgive me! I… don't usually use foul language."

Tsukune waved his hand, "No worries. Maybe it got torn when you fell."

"This is no good." Moka said. "Well I didn't like this dress that much anyways."

"Maybe I could fix it?"

"You would?"

"Yeah but I do not have the tools right now."

"Oh, ok." Moka then smiled, "Still, it was kind of you Tsukune."

"Should we head back? I was on my way." Tsukune informed as he extend a hand to the girl.

Moka smiles timidly and take sit, "Yes, please."

Both resumed their way back to the gym, which was some distance away. The image of the girl from before still haunted his mind.

"Moka-san?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"By any chance, did you see a girl around our age with silver-like hair and red colored eyes in the party? She wore an evening gown that looked white-ish, or silver…." (Kind of like Moka-san's now that I think about it…)

Moka stood quiet for a couple of seconds as she observed him. Then shook her head, "No… I do not recall such girl."

"I see… much had been my imagination then…" Tsukune began massaging his forehead.

"Did something happen?" Moka asked with concern.

"No, I guess its just exhaustion. Maybe I should head home."

Moka's face turned a bit sad, then her eyes lit, "By the way! Tsukune you dummie, you never told me you were the heir to Mikogami-sama?"

That took him by surprise, "Uhm… you didn't ask?"

Moka playfully punch him in he arm, "Baka."

"Well, it is true." Tsukune chuckled, "Yeah I am. Adopted, not by blood."

"Uhm, I heard it… your parents. I am really sorry you had to go through that." Moka said sadly, "I can't imagine what are you going through… and yet you try to smile…"

"Thank you Moka-san."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what are friends for?"

"Thanks Moka-san."

"You are welcome."

After that the walk took a silent turn, Moka took a hold of Tsukune's arm, and let her head rest in his shoulder. Tsukune blushed at the act but didn't reject it and they continued the walk in that state.

Hr

Little I knew what my life was going to be after that night… Everything had it's ups and down but I got used to it… I made new friends and companions that helped me face the future to come.

And about that platinum pink haired girl… months later, when school was going, I discovered who she was.

A girl by the name of Kurono Kurumu, which calls her self Moka-san's rival, kidnapped me, as she wanted to use me as hostage to humiliate Moka-san since I was her important friend.

The argument went from bad to worst; oh yeah I also discovered the school was actually a school for monsters, which made me panic at first.

Either way that Kurono girl used her nails to harm me when Moka-san didn't submit. I was bleeding badly and that seems to have taken a toll on Moka, because she stood still for several seconds. I thought she went into shock but then a red aura exploded from her showing her power. Her hair turned a paler shade of pink, platinum like and her eyes turned red.

Moka was that platinum haired girl!

Why did she lie to me?

Moka's behavior changed too. She became more wild and aggressive, and fought with the blue haired one in an all out war coming triumph in the end.

Soon after I was free, I asked her why she lied. Platinum Moka said that she suffered from multi-personality disorder syndrome, which was caused by a tragic scene that happened in her childhood, which was the assassination of her mother in front of her eyes.

Both of them have memories of each personality so they fear how I would take it if her friend thought she was crazy. She feared that their friendship would end since she becomes like another person in her "Berserk mode" as she calls it.

I did not mind in the end. On the contrary I thought her other side was exotic and beautiful… which I ended with a fist on my face for it… it seems Platinum Moka is a Tsundere.

Platinum holds her power and Pink Moka is the 'rest mode', which is a form to conserve her energy.

Many things happened after that; and my life turn for the weird area… as I also went into exorcism training under Mikogami.

But that is a story for another time.

.

.

.

FIN

A.N.

Another short story I had lying around, so I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
